Chocolates
by ToxicSpeka
Summary: You just gotta read that little square of laminated paper. I mean, it MUST be important, they laminated it!


_Oneshot, basically pure smut/pwp_

xox

Sonic looked at the box in his hands, then looked up to the girl that had given it to him. She was some sort of plump purple weasel or badger, it was hard to tell, bouncing back and forth with a bubbly attitude that could rival Amy's.

"And what are these, exactly?" Sonic had gotten plenty if not endless amounts of letters and gifts from his fans, but all of them had came in through the mail or was left on his doorstep in a pretty gift bag with blue tissue paper. None was hand-delivered to him.

"It's chocolate, of course! It's store-bought, but I figured you and Amy could share it for your next date!" The girl waved her short bottlebrush tail back and forth quickly, making him realize that she was a ferret. Not like that really affected his idea of what he was gonna do with the chocolate.

"Well, thank you so much! I really appreciate it." He smiled warmly at her and offered his hand for her to shake, but she squealed in delight and took off in a light jog, leaving him in the dust.

"Okay, then," Sonic told himself, looking back down to the red and brown large box of chocolates. He did _not_ plan on calling Amy just so he could eat them, and Tails currently wasn't home and was with Big anyway. Sonic shrugged and jogged home himself, though at a much faster pace than anyone could ever jog.

The only thing stopping him from eating the entire box himself was that the sheer size of it intimidated him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to eat them all. _Maybe_ , he thought, _I can just eat half and save the rest in the fridge for Amy whenever she comes by_. But, he knew she would call him out on why so many were missing.

His internal musings were cut short by him literally _crashing_ into someone, both of them tumbling to the ground at high speeds and sliding over the grass and dirt. Sonic quickly righted himself but panicked immediately, noticing the lack of box in his hands and turned to look everywhere it could have flown. The thought of losing precious, fan given, free, store bought chocolate was slightly more important than whoever he knocked down, before he quickly realized that was wrong and looked to who he crashed into.

Of course, it was Shadow, of all people, now sitting up with a deep glare and holding the very box Sonic had been panicking over

"Oh, thanks so much Shadz!" he ran over to pick it up, then, as an afterthought, offered his hand for Shadow to take. However, the ultimate lifeform knocked it away with a growl and stood on his own.

"Thank you for caring more about a box than someone you've known for years. It feels nice on the self esteem." He rolled his eyes and began to leave, making Sonic blush and shift his weight around.

"Sorry about that, Shadow. I was really looking forward to eating these," He paused, then looked at the still retreating hedgehog. "Hey, you like chocolate?"

Shadow paused himself, turning his head slightly before his body followed to regard Sonic with crossed arms. "...Why are you asking?" his voice held no emotion, something Sonic was used to by now.

"Sheesh, can't I just ask a friend if he likes chocolate or not?" He wasn't believed for a second, so, he caved. " _Fine_ , a fan gave me a huge box of chocolate and I can't eat it all by myself. Wanna come over and eat some with me?"

At first, Shadow was going to tell him 'no' and be on his merry way, but knowing he had nothing at all to do today and that he had a certain infatuation for anything chocolate, it really left him no choice. "I like chocolate." he answered simply.

"Great! Come on." And with that, Sonic started running home, keeping his hands tight on the box and eyes glued to the road ahead of him. Shadow followed with a split second delay, not exactly expecting Sonic to run off like that, but easily caught up with him.

Once Sonic got to his house, he ignored the fan mail pouring out his mailbox, unlocked the door, and plopped his rump right on the couch and set the box in front of him on the coffee table. Shadow was right behind him, eyeing the full mailbox with slight concern, then closing the door behind him and shuffling his feet to take off his shoes at the door, something Sonic haphazardly did sitting at the couch. The ebony hedgehog sat down as well, taking the moderate house into view while Sonic hurriedly set his Tv to a random channel and flipped open the box.

Inside, there was a small slip of laminated paper that he tossed out without a care, then elbowed Shadow to draw his attention away from his surroundings to the open box before them.

"Oh," he said a bit dumbly, looking at the assorted chocolates in admiration. There were so many, from dark to milk to white to every type under the sun, all with caramel or nougat filling and peanuts and pecans, drizzled with some other type of chocolate, making the whole thing that much unhealthier to eat alone. It was Shadow's own hog heaven just looking at it.

They both ripped off their gloves, already knowing the treats would be messy.

"What store even sells them this pretty?" Sonic cooed, before ruining it by reaching in and popping a square into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. It filled him with a warm, pleasing buzz, and he looked at Shadow just to see disappointment flicker across his face for a split second.

"Somewhere you cannot mess it up," He snorted, and, since the lovely picture was ruined already, picked up a piece for himself. His was full of caramel, and he couldn't help the pleasantly surprised short purr that escaped from his mouth once he bit it in half. Shadow huffed and pushed the rest of the piece into his mouth, licking away the warm caramel that managed to ooze down his lip.

Sonic noticed and laugh, feeling the buzz return as he shoved two squares into his mouth without much care. "Are you tryna give me a show?" He chuckled around chewing, only for Shadow to huff and swat his knee. Sonic only laughed a bit harder and swallowed down the sweet goodness.

When Shadow fought away the sticky caramel, he managed to frown. "Unlike you, I rather enjoy my chocolate than stuff it into my cheeks like a distraught hamster."

Sonic didn't really know why, but being called a distraught hamster really got to him and he blushed, taking more care with his side of the chocolate now by lifting a single piece to his lips and biting it in half, like Shadow did. It was filled a slightly bitter fudge, perfectly playing out the sweetness of the outer shell. He found himself enjoying it way more than when he simply threw it into his mouth, chewed three times, then swallowed.

"Hey, I just noticed," Sonic waited on eating the second half "Did you purr earlier?"

"No." It was Shadow's turn to eat like a distraught hamster, pushing three pieces of chocolate into his mouth and chewing them as if he didn't care. Which he did, and felt bad for mixing the different flavours together.

"Yes you did~!" Sonic chirped, leaning closer to his dark counterpart as soon as Shadow swallowed the rest of his treat. "I bet you'll purr at this one, too."

Shadow turned his head, ready to tell Sonic off for being so close, but as he opened his mouth Sonic pressed the second half of his square into it. Shadow went to yell, but immediately stopped. Even though, in his opinion, it was gross what Sonic did as he bit the chocolate now in his mouth, it was actually really good and he didn't have the heart to spit it out. As the blue hedgehog expected, a small, shy purr escaped Shadow's throat as he looked back to the Tv.

"What are we even watching?" He asked instead, and Sonic decided to drop the topic as leaning so close to Shadow made him start to feel weird.

"Dunno. I picked a random channel playing movies. I think it's another one of those stupid romantic comedies or some crap." he then picked up the chocolate that he knew contained the fudge Shadow liked so much and handed it to him.

The ebony hedgehog took it with hesitance, before giving Sonic the one filled with the warm, runny caramel. They both bit theirs in half, but Sonic wasn't as lucky as when Shadow first did it, as the sticky treat dripped down to his chin before he turned his hand and head to shove the rest between his lips and groan light heartedly.

"Ya could've warned me." he laughed, sticking his tongue out to lap up whatever he could catch before using his finger to clean off the rest. He hadn't turned to Shadow during the whole thing, but as he did, he spotted Shadow briskly turning away to stare intently at the screen as if he had been watching it the entire time.

"Call it payback." He chuckled, referencing the half-eaten chocolate square he was nearly forced to eat.

"Were you staring at me?"

Shadow shoved a single piece of chocolate into his mouth and shook his head. Sonic opened his mouth to reply, but found it way too hot in the room by now. He shrugged off the entire situation by eating the last piece.

There was an entire second section right underneath the first, he quickly found out, by Shadow picking up the plastic holder that the bits rested nicely in, then took off the white bottom border that prevented the others from being marred from the edge of the other layer of plastic.

"T-there's more?" He stuttered, and while he was overjoyed to have more, he really needed to turn on the AC or something.

"Of course there's more," Shadow didn't seem to care at all that he was purring now, eyes half lidded as he bit a chocolate in half. Stretchy, soft nougat and thick caramel trailed from his lips as he pulled the candy away from him "It's a large box."

"It is..." The blue blur trailed off, standing to go to the thermostat. It was already 67 degrees, and the fan was on, meaning he had no reason to be warm.

"Please turn it down," Shadow called from the couch, "It's very warm in here."

 _At least I'm not the only one_ , he thought, but turned the temperature further down anyway and made his way back to the couch. He sat much closer to Shadow than before, their arms barely brushing either other, but he didn't really care. The warmth was pooling into areas he didn't necessarily want to address.

"You smell very nice."

The sentence caught him off guard, in the middle of chewing a nougat and caramel candy Shadow had just minutes before. "Thank you." He breathed, then noticed something else about Shadow.

"Your tail is wagging." he looked at the cute appendage, slowly swaying back and forth in the small space Shadow gave it when he sat down. He almost had the urge to push him forward a bit to give the little thing more room to move.

"It is." Shadow had no clue if he was still talking about Sonic's scent or the new state concerning his tail, but he didn't think it mattered much at the moment. His mind was way too muddled to think about his tail or the movie anymore, way too concerned about Sonic.

"Your tail is, too." He almost slurred, a blush rising to his cheeks as Sonic looked down at his own tail, wagging much faster than his own.

"It is." Sonic giggled, then looked a bit serious.

He took a piece of chocolate and chewed it quickly before swallowing, as some sort of confidence boost, then turned his body to fully face Shadow. As soon as the other glanced over to him, he struck. pressing himself closer until their lips met.

It was a bit sticky from all the caramel, and both of them felt a bit dizzy, hot, and needy, but neither really cared. The kiss was supposed to be short and sweet, but Shadow pushed back, twisting himself so Sonic could kneel between his legs and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sonic only pushed him forward until Shadow had no choice but to lay back against the armrest.

The blue speed demon scooted up till they were flush against each other, chest to chest, stomach to stomach, and...

"A-ah," Shadow choked, ears lowering at him making such a noise from their hips connecting. But Sonic didn't make fun of him, or really said anything, only using the hand currently not holding Shadow's shoulder in a death grip to grab Shadow's thigh pressed against the back of the couch. Sonic moved it so Shadow had to leave it flat, then laced their legs together.

Once he did, Sonic thrust his hips forward against Shadow's hip and in turn rubbed his thigh against Shadow's sheath. The action drew such a noise from Shadow's chest, and he hurried to slap a hand over his mouth.

"S-sorry," Sonic panted, wanting to sit back but his body not letting him. Instead, he tilted his head with an attempt of his trademark smile. "Do... d-do you want to continue? I-I forgot to um, y-you know... ask?"

 _Really_? Shadow wanted to ask _Now you choose to say something?_ But in reality, all that came out his mouth was the unintelligent form of 'yes' and a gentle nod of the head. Sonic started slow, kissing him once more, but Shadow was having none of that so he wrapped his arms around Sonic's neck and pulled him closer to tilt his head at a better angle.

Sonic switched from simple kissing to french, deciding to start grinding again. He pushed their hips closer together, just in case they slid apart during the pause, and earned himself a wonderful, muffled moan that was lost to their kiss.

Shadow moved a hand down to run across Sonic's back, the leg he had lazily hanging off the couch being brought up to hug their sheaths even closer together, giving him enough leverage to grind up with Sonic instead of leaving the other to do all the work.

"Sh-Shad," Sonic pulled away to pant, tongue now slightly tired but on fire, along with the rest of his mouth and lips. "Fuck... I-I'm fine with hu-"

He didn't finish when Shadow yanked him into a short, fierce kiss, pulling their sheaths flush with each other for maybe a second at best, but it felt like it lasted for hours. "Bed." was all he said and needed to say, before Sonic peeled himself off to stand.

It was a difficult task at first on wobbly legs, but he was quickly motivated by a disheveled Shadow the Hedgehog laid out on the couch, barely gripping onto the armrest with his quills in every way besides the way he originally styled them. He was panting with kiss-swollen lips, legs spread by both laziness and the fact that he now had nothing to grind up against. And, the icing on the cake was the little, crooked tail pinned down against the couch, still dutifully wagging.

Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand, nearly yanking him to his feet and dragging him up the stairs, chocolate forgotten.

Within seconds, Shadow was laid out on the bed, legs spread wide and knees up, one hand supporting his head and the other beckoning Sonic closer. It sure was a sight, the two of them, flustered and hard as bricks, neither caring about anything other than each other right then and there.

Sonic was over and on him in even less time, but before he continued, a hesitance flickered behind his eyes. "Are-"

"If you ask me one more damn time," Shadow grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down into an intense, short kiss. "I'm going to lose my temper."

He didn't need to be told twice, sitting up to reach for his bedside drawer. Never, ever, did he think Shadow would be sprawled out under him. Never did he think that his lonely bottle of lube would ever come in handy. Never did he think eating chocolate would lead to this.

Never did he think he would be so into it, either.

Shadow didn't exactly wait for Sonic to be ready, because he grabbed the other's hips and rolled them over so Sonic was laid on his back.

Sonic found he didn't really care that the position suddenly changed, but even if he did, the thought went right out the window when Shadow's mouth was around his length. Shadow lapped at his tip and ran his fingers gently up and down Sonic's shaft, making the other stifle a groan and thread his fingers through his quills.

Shadow felt his mouth drooling just by the sheer look of the other's length, and then he grabbed it in a firm grip and Sonic breathed heavily.

Shadow was experienced, but he wasn't going to tell Sonic that. He started out with simple licking and then wrapping his lips around Sonic's tip, suckling gently. The blue blur growled and Shadow figured the other enjoyed it, so he pushed down, sucking Sonic's length deeper into his mouth until he heard Sonic whine deeply and tug at his quills. It didn't help that Shadow was still purring, and the vibration was driving him insane.

Shadow closed his eyes and Sonic bucked up, then quickly grabbed his jaw and lifted him up and off. "Sorry sorry sorry sorry-" he would have continued had Shadow not pushed right back down like nothing had happened in the first place, bobbing his head at a much quicker pace with hollowed cheeks. He tilted his head some every time he rose and pulled himself just a bit further down each time, drawing wonderful grunts and moans and chants from Sonic over and over

The blue hedgehog's tail couldn't wag any faster. He suddenly pulled Shadow off, and the suddenness made him cough and instinctively raise his hand to wipe his mouth.

"H-hey," was his only half complaint, but Sonic shoved him back to the bed, almost tearing open the bottle of lube that Shadow basically forgot about. The ebony hedgehog lifted his hands to Sonic's chest, claws gently pressing up into his skin as he felt the hedgehog above him shudder at the action.

"I can't wait." Sonic simply replied, and then lathered some of the lube into his hand until it was nice and warm for the hedgehog below him. He wanted to pause and ask if the other was still okay, but the way Shadow was looking at him, trying his damndest to keep his stoic, badass persona while basically begging to be fucked, he knew he would get the same answer. Or, Shadow punching him in the face from losing his temper, but they seemed like the same thing at this point.

"I'm not a virg..." Shadow started to say, but let Sonic continue anyway. Not like he was going to say much, but the blue speed demon kissed him deeply, tilting their heads as Sonic licked across his bottom lip, really stopped his train of thought. They still tasted like the chocolate. There was still a burning in their chests, intensified with each and every area they touched, but by now, neither wanted to wait any longer.

Sonic pushed two fingers in at once. He knew he should have started with one, but Shadow didn't seem to complaining as he continued to kiss him. The opposite, really; whining and starting to spread his legs further. He forgot all about his 'ultimate' persona altogether.

Shadow suddenly tightened around him and thrusted upward into thin air, groan being silenced by Sonic's mouth. He slowly pulled away and Shadow's hands moved from his chest to tangle with the sheets, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" He found himself asking, and the look of desperate anger greeted him in return. At least Shadow was still there.

Shadow almost wanted to hit him, but nodded frantically instead. "I am d-damnit, just put it in m-!" Before he could continue, Sonic lined up to his entrance and started to push in.

Instead of the pain he expected Shadow to be in, he cried out in pure bliss and wrapped his legs around Sonic's hips, bringing them together fully. His cry turned into a possessive growl at the end, and as much as Sonic wanted to laugh at how much that seemed like a Shadow thing, he was a bit overwhelmed at the tight heat currently wrapped around him and couldn't say more than a curse or two.

"Hu-hurry up…" Shadow's demand was cut off by Sonic kissing his neck this time, leading him to growl once again, almost wishing Sonic would bite him.

"Y-you're… inside me." Shadow said a bit dumbly, looking down to their connected bodies. From how Sonic had to lift his hips to fully bottom out, he could see where they connected, and blushed darkly.

"I am." Sonic couldn't help but laugh, and Shadow did, too. Both of them turned into a silly giggly mess, slowly calming back down when Sonic realized he needed to move for them to continue.

Sonic pulled out a little and Shadow held back a hiss of neediness, but when he pushed back in he couldn't help but shudder in pleasure. It took a few rocks for Sonic to find a good rhythm, and it took all of Shadow's willpower to not turn into an inpatient, whiny, needy mess from Sonic's thrusting alone.

He really needed to have sex more often. Or eat chocolate. Both seemed like valid solutions.

Sonic sped up until Shadow caved and moaned, thrusting his head back against the pillow while one hand searched for something else to grab onto other than the sheets. He found Sonic's shoulder, and the blue hedgehog smirked down at him.

Shadow was slowly unraveling, ruby eyes darkened by lust and a deep blush covering his muzzle and ears. His mouth hung open slightly, tongue poking out just a tad, enough that when he closed his mouth to stifle a moan it could be seen between his lips. It was hard not to ravage Shadow right then and there.

"Let them out, I w-want to hear you." Sonic tried to command, but it was weak, breath falling short by simply looking at the hedgehog below him, knowing that he was inside _him_ , having sex with _him_. Knowing that it was Shadow's own tight heat making both of them feel this way.

"F-fuck you!" Shadow hissed "Fuck fuck- dammit, this feel-s so damn good a-and I love it and I love you- A-AHH FUCK." Shadow slammed a hand to his mouth as Sonic grabbed hold of his neglected cock, pumping him ever so slowly and driving him mad.

"I love you too." Even if it was just a mistake, product of Shadow's nonsensical blabbering potty mouth, he felt he might as well say it. It was a bit hard to hide it anyway, considering he was balls deep in a hedgehog he had a crush on for way longer than he cared to admit.

"Damn- love-" Shadow rolled his eyes and tried to pull Sonic's hand away, but Sonic's own pointed growl made him stop. "I r-really f-f-fucking love you but if you love me y-you'll let me cum already you _tease_!"

Sonic sat up but continued, using the new position to both speed up and see the full view of Shadow squirming below him, trying his hardest to stay sane and find something to grab onto. He noticed the sheets had a few tears. "Fuck, you better cum with me." he chanted, tilting his head to the side as Shadow nodded and squeezed his eyes shut.

They both could feel it, a tight coil winding up in their lower stomachs. Shadow had gone silent again, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he panted in ecstasy. Sonic was nearly the same, quietly chanting the other's name under his breath. Sonic had yet to stop stroking him, and that was probably going to push him over the edge way faster, but he knew Shadow could hold out. But, Sonic also knew that _he_ couldn't, so he sharply bent to lay over Shadow again.

Sonic hissed into his ear, no actual words, but neither one of them needed them as they both came undone. Shadow wrapped his entire body, arms and legs, around Sonic's form and kissed him deeply. Sonic could only chuckle softly into the kiss, as it was just a series of small, repetitive kisses as neither could catch their breath to make them any longer.

Seconds stretched on until Shadow regained some of his normal attitude, but instead of a hit or shoving Sonic off, he simply stopped the hug and nudged Sonic's hip for him to pull out. "I h-hate you, by the way."

"I don't really believe that." Sonic lazily laid next to him, not bothering to actually lay in a comfortable position. "You said you loved me. A lot. U-unless-"

"Damnit, I do, let me finish." Shadow snapped, but Sonic grinned. "I hate you because those chocolates were aphrodisiacs! They don't affect me, but I could tell. I was going to be absolutely fine while you ate yourself into masturbating all night long, but you just _had_ to start smelling like that. You just _had_ to kiss me."

After Shadow's mini rant, Sonic only shrugged slightly and kissed his cheek. Shadow blushed but returned it just seconds later. "You didn't seem to be complaining?"

The agent turned to him. His emerald green eyes were nearly shining, actually curious and worried if Shadow didn't want what happened. He shook his head. "I wasn't because I didn't need to."

It took a bit for Sonic to understand, but when he did, he sat up and thrust his hands into the air with a cheer. Shadow chuckled openly this time.

"Are you happier? You never seem this happy. You were ready to rip my head off this morning and now you're giggling and smiling at everything I say." Sonic giggled himself, spotting Shadow struggling not to smile but rolling his eyes at him.

"Of course I'm happier. Sex releases endorphins in your body and it naturally makes you happier." He explained, then added, as an afterthought, "Don't get used to it."

He didn't mean it at all, and Sonic could tell. They laughed softly at each other, the continued to relax for a short while before Shadow spoke up once more.

"Next time, skip the chocolate. I really don't think I can stomach anymore."

"Same here, actually. Did I put it away before we went upstairs?"

While neither actually remembered, a poor, pink unfortunate soul wondered mentally why the AC didn't seem to be working.


End file.
